Imposible olvidar
by MelBonet
Summary: Un día apareció un nuevo y misterioso vecino, y más tarde me sorprendí de quién era...
1. Chapter 1

Aún no logro olvidar aquel momento en el que lo vi por primera vez…

Yo estaba en mi balcón, que queda justo enfrente de la habitación de la casa de al lado, y allí estaba él. En ese momento no le vi la cara porque estaba dándome la espalda, pero yo no le quitaba la mirada de encima porque se me hacía muy raro que después de tanto tiempo habitaran esa casa, observé lo que hacía él, se empezó a quitar la camisa, no podía quitarle la mirada, es que era tan perfecto… ¡Su pelo, su estilo al vestir…!

Dios, estaba como idiotizada admirando su belleza, solo pensaba: "Que se quite el pantalón". Es que tenía un trasero…

**Capítulo 1 – Una nueva sensación…**

¡Hola! Me llamo Melinda (aunque todos me llaman Mel) y tengo 16 años. Por ahora no tengo novio y mi vida cambió desde que supe que él existía…

Era el mes de diciembre y estaba en la casa de mis tíos de San Fernando (Cádiz) vivo allí desde el verano pasado y como siempre la que estaba conmigo era mi prima Sandra. Desde hacía mucho, la casa de al lado estaba desocupada y no le daba mucha importancia, era la noche de año nuevo y todos festejaban mientras yo estaba en mi cuarto observando el rascacielos desde mi ventana. Las horas pasaron y entonaba canciones en mi mente hasta que me quedé dormida…

_A la mañana siguiente…_

Desperté e hice mi rutina de aseo, comí algo ligero y salí a hacer ejercicio. Al regresar note algo diferente, y cuando más me acercaba, vi que había un camión de mudanzas en la casa de la vecina. Se me hizo raro porque había estado tanto tiempo desocupada pero igual no le presté mucha atención y entré rápidamente a casa de mis tíos.

Subí a mi habitación y fui a ducharme luego bajé a la cocina, tomé un vaso de zumo de naranja y regresé al cuarto, estando allí cogí el iPad de mi prima, caminé hacia el balcón que quedaba justo enfrente de uno de los cuartos de la casa de al lado. En ese momento se me hizo irrelevante, me puse los auriculares para escuchar algo de música, como siempre, Justin Bieber… ya casi era mediodía y hacía un calor impresionante, no parecía que estuviéramos en invierno, cuando decidí salir de la habitación, vi que alguien estaba al otro lado del balcón y me llamo la atención. No sabía quién era, y cada vez me causaba más intriga… después de unos minutos logré verlo, pero solo de espaldas y sinceramente, me quedé sin palabras y seguía observando, era alto, pelo de color castaño claro, demasiado guapo.

Pensaba: "¿Qué hago yo aquí espiando a mi vecino? ¡Mejor me voy! "

Pero no fue así. Seguí pegada al balcón esperando poder ver su cara pero vi algo mejor "Vaquero" como decidí llamarlo, ya que llevaba unos vaqueros puestos, caminaba y caminaba por su cuarto como que no le gustaba, pero al final, tendría mucho calor y se quitó la camisa, era perfecto. Quise gritarle pero ocurrió algo mejor…

Aún seguía yo mordiéndome el labio deseando poder ver su cara de ángel, simplemente él, se estaba desabrochando su pantalón. Casi morí y reviví yo en mi mente gritaba: "Quítate el maldito pantalón" y cuando se lo iba a bajar…


	2. Chapter 2

¡Salté del susto! Pensé que me habían pillado espiando a mi vecino y corrí a abrir la puerta. Era mi prima…

¡Hola mi niña! –me dijo mi prima  
prima te he dicho que no me llames así – Le contesté  
Pero si eres mi niña – me replicó  
¡Pero no me gusta!– contesté  
¡Perdona, Mel! –me dijo  
¡Esta bien! ¿Necesitas algo? – le pregunté  
Pues he venido a saludarte. Me imaginé que ya estabas tomando zumo de naranja – me dijo  
Si prima… Mmm ¿algo más? – le pregunté inquieta  
¡Uy Pero qué actitud! ¿Un mal día? –me preguntó  
¡Algo así! Pero bueno luego te cuento. Aguuur… – Le dije cerrando la puerta con seguro.  
¿Pero que te pasa?… me pregunto, y al poco tiempo, se dirigió al salón.

Mientras yo, corrí desesperada hacia el balcón, pero para mi sorpresa el Chico Sexy ya no estaba. Pero aun así me quede un rato mas esperando a ver si salía pero no fue así... Me aburrí de estar allí en el balcón y decidí entrar y acostarme y dormir un rato...

Cuando escuché un ruido y me pare a ver que era, wow era él de nuevo pero esta vez estaba en bermudas al pie de la piscina se veía tan violable… ya era de noche así que me dirigí a ponerme mi biquini para ir a la piscina puesto que era la de la urbanización al igual que la de él... baje rápidamente y mi prima ya no estaba hasta que llegué y me tire de bomba para que él me notara. Pero para mi mala suerte tropecé y grité muy fuerte cayendo a la piscina. No recuerdo nada más... Solo que al despertar vi unos ojos seductores encima de mí eran miel pero aun no sabía de quién eran mire a mi alrededor confusa y no estaba en mi casa...

Wow me metiste un gran susto – Me dijo él  
Mmm ¿Dónde estoy? – Le pregunté  
En mi casa – me contestó

Me quede mirándolo como una boba porque tenía una tableta… su cara y los labios más provocativos jamás vistos… Creí que era él…Justin Bieber, pero era imposible que estuviera aquí…

¿Cómo te llamas? –me dijo  
Me llamo Melinda y tú – contesté  
¡Mi nombre es Justin Bieber, pero llámame Justin! Oye no te vuelvas a tirar así porque puedes sufrir un accidente más grave que este. – Me dijo preocupado.  
(Estaba alucinando, ¡era él! ¿Cómo es posible? Me quedé pensando… y tuve una idea, a Justin no le gustan las fans locas, así que pensé en fingir que no lo conocía)  
Solo tropecé…pero gracias – le contesté  
Estas muy mojada tienes que cambiarte. – Me dijo  
Si ya me voy – le dije mirandolo  
No espera yo te traigo algo de mi ropa - Contestó  
Amm está bien. – le dije  
Me trajo una camiseta y tenía un olor… olía a su colonia ¡The Key! Esta es mi oportunidad… pensé.  
Auch grite…  
¿Qué te ha pasado? – Me preguntó preocupado  
No puedo quitarme el botón ¿me ayudas? –dije  
Claro – me contesto

Suavemente se acerco y sé que me miraba con deseo ¿o no? En fin fue muy delicado y cuando me los quite quedo mi espalda desnuda así que me puse su camiseta lo más sexy que pude al darme la vuelta él me miraba sin poder parpadear…

Bueno gracias pero ya me voy -yo  
¿Cómo? ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses! Te invito a cenar ¿quieres? -Justin  
Bueno yo… - yo  
Venga, por favor, será divertido - Justin  
Está bien -yo  
¡Vale! espérame me voy a cambiar… no tardo nada –Justin  
Tomate tu tiempo – yo

Él se fue y esperé a que no notara que iba tras él y al parecer el sabia que lo haría porque dejo la puerta entre abierta... lo iba a espiar de nuevo o si no me perdería ese espectáculo del chico sexy!  
Justin se quito suavemente su bermuda como si supiera que lo estaba mirando.  
Me quede en shock al ver su cuerpo, que guapo era…


	3. Chapter 3

Pero mis pensamientos locos no funcionaron pues Justin se metió al baño y cuando salió ya estaba con un nuevo pantalón. Aunque eso no le quitaba lo sexy que se veía… era irresistible. Pero apenas escuche que se dirigía a la puerta corrí hacia la sala pero para mi mala suerte me enrede con la alfombra del pasillo y caí tan fuerte que se escucho en toda la casa creo que hasta hizo eco... De inmediato Justin apareció y me levanto hasta llevarme a su cuarto porque me dolía demasiado un tobillo pero entre sus brazos todo dolor desaparecía…

Por Dios preciosa ¿Cómo te has caído? (poniéndome en su cama) – Justin  
¡Ay! No lo sé iba caminando y me enredé –Yo  
Y ¿Te has hecho daño? –Justin  
Si... Me duele el tobillo. – Yo  
Tranquila déjame, traigo una crema y te la pongo – Justin  
De acuerdo – Yo

Cuando regreso empezó a ponerme la crema suavemente en el tobillo pero me dolía demasiado que hasta se me salieron las lagrimas de ese dolor tan intenso...

No llores, eres muy hermosa y no me gusta verte así, sé que te duele pero mis manos son mágicas – Justin  
Entonces hoy seguro que se me cura jajaja secando mis lágrimas – Yo  
Mientras él iba a por algo para envolverme el pie...  
Bueno ¿vamos a comer no? – Justin  
¡Claro! Pero ¿me ayudas? – Yo

Él se acerco y cuando se agacho a cogerme entre sus fuertes brazos simplemente resbaló y su cara quedo tan cerca de la mía que nuestras miradas se compenetraron y nuestros labios se quedaban a tan solo milímetros de besarle, aquellas ganas de tenerlo y poder besarlo hasta perder el control mi cuerpo necesitaba del suyo... sentía que era una necesidad poder rozar su provocativa boca y sin más rodeos perdí la poca cordura que me quedaba y lo agarre fuertemente trayéndolo hacia mí...

¡Así es! lo besé de la forma más apasionada, al principio se resistía a su deseo de tener la esencia de mis labios pero se dejo llevar por su instinto y me besaba con una euforia desbordada había una llama ardiente entre ambos jugábamos con nuestros labios yo le mordía suave y seductoramente el labio inferior mientras él lo disfrutaba, hacia vibrar mi cuerpo con tan solo mover su lengua sus caricias me hacían enloquecer, era irresistible no perderme en sus besos pero era algo nuevo para mí el que bajara sus delicados labios por mi cuello suavemente dándome pequeñas caricias... pero...

¡No pude más! Lo aleje de mi y salí de su cuarto huyendo con mi pie lastimado pero tenía que irme de aquel lugar... pensaba que me seguiría y no fue así llegue a mi casa, subí al cuarto me dirigí rápidamente hacia el balcón para ver si aún seguía allí, para mi sorpresa si lo estaba pero hacia lo mismo que yo miraba hacia mi cuarto. Casi me muero cuando quedamos frente a frente desde nuestros cuartos. Él tan solo me miro y sonrió mandándome la mirada más tentadora que jamás haya visto, así que levanté la mano y me despedí de él.  
(Al final comí en la casa de mis tíos, y pasaron las horas…hasta que al final no pude más. Me puse mi bañador, cogí mi toalla y bajé las escaleras con cuidado, ya que me dolía aún el pie, abrí la puerta y me fui a su casa. Toqué al timbre…Pero no estaba, volví a mi habitación y me puse a ver la TV.)

El cantante famoso internacional Justin Bieber se ha alejado de su equipo para tomarse un tiempo en el mundo de la música…Según nos cuenta Scooter Braun (su mánager) quiere pasar unos meses tranquilo y nadie sabe dónde está.

(Apagué la TV y cogí mi teléfono, eran las 10:00pm así que me fui a dormir)


	4. Chapter 4

Estuve pensando en contarle a Justin lo preocupados que están sus familiares, amigos, etc.… Y que yo era una de sus "Beliebers", pero ¿Y si se iba a otro lugar? Yo no quiero que se vaya, además es mi ídolo y tengo la oportunidad de conocerlo mejor, saber cómo es en realidad y eso… No sabía qué hacer. Estaba confusa así que me puse mis auriculares y escuché su canción: Be Alright (88) 3 Me encanta esa canción, me puse a cantarla hasta que de repente…  
Toc, Toc… Llamaron a la puerta… Fui a ver quién era y me sorprendí al ver que era Justin, abrí la puerta e iba vestido todo de negro, pero iba monísimo.  
Hola Justin, ¿Qué haces aquí? – yo  
Hola Melinda, pues verás he venido a proponerte algo, yo escribo canciones y toco instrumentos y ayer terminé una así que he pensado si… podrías venir a escuchar mi nueva canción. ¿Qué me dices? – Justin  
Si, por supuesto – dije entusiasmada  
(Llegamos a su casa y se sentó en una silla enfrente de un piano)  
Coge una silla y siéntate a mi lado – Justin  
Vale - Yo  
Me senté a su lado y empezó a tocar su nueva canción llamada All that matters.  
Terminó la canción…y yo estaba sonriéndole.  
Bueno que te parece, ¿Te ha gustado? – dijo Justin.  
¡No! Para nada, me ha encantado jeje – dije yo.  
(Sonó mi móvil, era mi prima)  
¿Sí?- dije yo  
¡Están echando un reportaje de David Bustamante en la TV corre! – dijo mi prima.  
¡WOOOW! Voy ya.  
(Colgué la llamada)  
Justin tengo que irme, lo siento - le dije  
No importa jeje ¿Nos vemos luego? – dijo el sonriendo.  
¡Claro! – le dije yo mientras me iba… Agur  
Adiós Melinda – dijo

Llegué a casa y me puse a ver a Bustamante, era mi ídolo desde que tenía 5 años, cuando terminé de ver a Bustamante en la TV, me fui a la habitación de mi prima cogí mi ordenador y me creé una cuenta de Twitter, me contaron que era una red social muy buena así que decidí hacerme una.  
Nombre de usuario: MelindaKidrauhl  
De perfil me puse la una foto mía que me acababa de hacer, y de fondo de Twitter me puse una foto que le hice a Justin mientras tocaba el piano.  
Estuve toda la noche en Twitter hasta que me dormí.


End file.
